Fool For You
by sparklesama
Summary: when you love someone, you do your best to protect them, to stand by them, to be by them... even if it hurts and they don't realize it. sasuxsaku, from sasukes' piont of view, really more of a list but still really cute first FLUFF story
1. Chapter 1

{Authors' Note} so this is SO CUTE. Wow I like this, it explains why sasuke is such an ass (or is he?)

DISCLAIMOR: no on naruto, do own storyline.

**Fool for You**

If only I were a flower I would grow where you stepped, and make spores while you slept.

If only I were a feather I would stay good and clean, so I would be always kept.

If only I were a knife I would stay strong and sharp, and cut your enemies down.

If only I were a tree I would always make shade, and cover your constant shadow.

If only I were the clouds, it would never rain over you, and you would be free of blistering heat.

If only I were the sun then I would rise each day for you and be pained to have to leave.

If only I were the stars, I would always sparkle for you.

If only I was a bird, then I would always fly after you.

If only I was the wind that nipped at your nose and cooled your cheek and dried your tears.

If only I was the strength that kept you going.

If only I was the song that you kept singing.

If only I was the love you kept wanting.

If only I was the guy you needed.

But I'm not.

I am the fool who cut the flowers and trambled the grass.

I am the fool who burned the feather.

I am the fool who dulled the knife.

I am the fool who cut down the tree.

I am the fool who cursed the clouds.

I am the fool who hated the sun.

I am the fool who covered the stars.

I am the fool who killed the bird.

I am the fool that stopped the wind.

I am the fool that stole your strength.

I am the fool who forgot the song.

I am the fool who rejected the love.

I am the fool who was the guy that would only hurt you.

But am I the fool for cutting the flowers that you are allergic to?

Am I the fool who burned the feather because it was too dirty for you?

Am I the fool who dulled the knife so it would not cut you?

Am I the fool who got rid of the tree that would have fallen on you?

Am I the fool who cursed the rain clouds above you?

Am I the fool who hated the sun for burning you?

Am I the fool who kept the stars form hitting you?

Am I the fool who kept the bird form attacking you?

Am I the fool who stopped the wind from slicing your cheek?

Am I the fool who stole your strength so you wouldn't hurt yourself?

Am I the fool who remembered a better song for you?

Am I the fool who rejected the love because I was not good enough for you?

Am I the fool that never wanted to hurt you?

If only I was the one you dreamt of.

But I am the fool you hated.

Though I will always be the fool for you.

{Authors' Note} woooo! I thought it was cute! Di you think so too? I hope you guys did… I keep writing for this pairing… I think its an obsession (^ U ^)


	2. Chapter 2

{Authors' Note} sorry I haven't been on in a while, my bottom note will expain why. Trying to catch up so here is the 2nd part to fool for you as requested by kimbi07! Hope you like it. Its in sakuras' pov to sasuke.

DISCLAIMOR: do not own naruto, I do own this story though

If only I was the path you have chosen, I would never have steered you wrong.

If only I was the truth you've heard, I would never had hurt you.

If only I was the tamato you so loved, I would always be deliscious.

If only I was the training you had, I would make you 10x stronger.

If only I was the life you wanted, then everything would be ideal.

If only I was the girl that traveled with you, I would always be of use.

If only I was the one who could bring you back, I wouldn't do it forcefully.

If only I was the moon you saw every night, I would light your way.

If only I was the cloak you wore, I would always keep you warm.

If only I was the sword you kept, I would always slice the target.

If only I was the company you kept, you wouldn't need anyone else.

If only I was the love you wanted, not the love that made you weak.

If only I was the girl you needed.

But I'm not.

I am the fool who chose the right path.

I am the fool whose truth will never reach your ears.

I am the fool whose tamatos are too swet for you.

I am the fool whose training was too "light weight".

I am the fool whose life you have denied yourself.

I am the fool is too "weak" to travel with you.

I am the fool who was too "weak" to bring you back.

I am the fool who only cries in the moonlight.

I am the fool who tore your cloak.

I am the fool made you miss your mark.

I am the fool isn't good enough to be your company.

I am the fool whose love made you soft.

I am the fool who was the girl that would only hinder you.

But, am I the fool who chose the right path so that you would not get hurt?

Am I fool who wanted you to hear the truth by loved ones?

Am I the fool who forgot your too "manly" for sweets?

Am I the fool who thought that you would pass out from harder trainings?

Am I the fool whose life would only be perfect so long as you were in it?

Am I the fool who didn't want to be too strong to travel with you?

Am I the fool who loved you too much to forceably bring you back?

Am I the fool who cries in the moonlight because it reminds me of you?

Am I the fool who tore your cloak because it marked you as a "murderer"?

Am I the fool who made you miss your mark because it was Naruto?

Am I the fool for wanting to be even better company to you?

Am I the fool who can't help but love you even when your hurt and confused?

Am I the fool who didn't want to stop you from your dream?

If only I was the one you dreamt of.

But I am the fool you hated.

Though I will always be the fool for you.

{Authors' Note} so I know I haven't updated at all recently but I am caught up between finals and selling things on deviant art. So I am trying slowly to catch back up with all of my series of stories. This one here was for kimbi07 who lovingly requested another version of "fool for you" in sakuras' pov! Hope you liked it kimbi07 review eh?


End file.
